Hentai World: Highschool of the Dead
by kira444
Summary: When an infestation of mysterious parasites infests the local population, the result is a plague of zombie-like creatures that have quickly overrun Tokyo, infecting men and hunting down women to breed. The hardest hit places is Fujimi high school, where the female students are trapped inside with a horde of infected male students and teachers with two goals: to feast and to breed.
1. Rei

Hentai World: Highschool of the Dead

Chapter 1-Rei

No one really knows when the entire world went to hell; only that by the time anyone noticed what was wrong, it was too late to do anything about it.

It began with a few isolated incidents, but within a week, an epidemic had swept across Tokyo. People were turning into crazed monsters that raped and killed anything in their path. According to scientists, it was an unknown parasite that aggressively took over the body and mutated it into a monster. Only men were infected, and when the parasite entered their bodies, they became little more than zombies that had only two things on their mind-blood and sex. These mutant zombies would seek out suitable females and rape them on the spot with ultra strong and durable tentacles that would act as multiple penises, entering a woman and raping her until it deposited its seed into her. This followed after the zombie bit the unfortunate female and gorged on almost a pint of her blood, seeking nutrients and injecting a specialized venom into her that put her into a heightened state of heat that made her easier to handle and increased her libido.

By the time this information was properly discovered, there wasn't much anyone could do with society breaking down at the rate it was going. The parasites, theorized to be highly intelligent, had infiltrated nearly all facets of human society, even in the government and military. The people were largely left to fend for themselves and as a result, anarchy reigned.

Tonkonsu City was one of the more devastated areas of Tokyo to be hit by the parasitic zombies. Somehow the parasites had taken over a large amount of men and remained dormant for an extremely long time before suddenly awakening and mutating their hosts all at once. No one was safe, and soon the streets were dominated by groups of wandering zombies and the terrified screams of young woman unable to escape being made into breeding factories.

There were also a number of places where large concentrations of zombies gravitated towards, such as malls, parks and schools. Fujimi Academy was one such school that was overrun by the monsters, and its students slowly succumbed to the horde invading its walls.

XXXXXX

Hayashi Kyoko was a teacher at Fujimi Academy who was also the adviser of the ping pong club. Despite her stern, frosty demeanor, she was considered very attractive by both faculty and students; 30 years old with light brown eyes with glasses, reddish brown hair often tied into a loose ponytail, and a voluptuous, full figure with ample breasts and an equally plump ass.

Before the outbreak, Kyoko was terribly unsatisfied with her life. She was practically forced into this job by her family (hailing from some nameless, unimportant traditionalist town that cracked down hard on its youth) and found nothing satisfying about it. Aside from drowning her sorrows in drinks on Saturday nights with fellow teachers she sometimes considered decent enough to be friends, she was tired of dealing with rowdy teenagers who acted more like pre-school children than young adults. Honestly, she'd give anything to have something spice up her life.

Now she was regretting ever having that wish. Kyoko's life descended into madness when those monsters started attacking the school in droves. Over two dozen teachers and students, all male, had suddenly transformed into horrific zombie-like creatures out of nowhere and started attacking the female students. Kyoko had gone to the bathroom when the chaos happened, so she was lucky enough to escape the initial attack, but when she was brave enough to peek outside, she was horrified by the sight of the students and teachers she worked with daily now looking like grey skinned zombies, their eyes bloodshot and red, teeth sharper, and with various tentacles sprouting from their back and stomach. Numerous girls were entrapped in those tentacles, their mouths and pussies speared by those filthy appendages and mercilessly fucked into submission. Some of the girls that were fucked yet were being fed on by the zombies, having their blood drained and turned into sex starved nymphomaniacs.

It was only the fear of ending up like them that led Kyoko to muster up the courage to try to escape the school. If she found any of the girls that weren't caught, she'd take them with her, but she wasn't going to risk her sanity trying to find any survivors.

'Please let me make it out of this.' Kyoko prayed. She wasn't going to let her ungodly dreary life end like this, at the hands of some stupid rapist Hentai zombies.

By the grace of some divine force, she managed to make it down to the first floor, though the only way that wasn't completely guarded by zombies was the back exit that led out to the backyard. It was a secluded area, and if she was careful enough, she could reach her car in the parking lot. From then on, it was home free for her.

Quietly sneaking down the stairs, Kyoko sprinted for the door, her large breasts jiggling wildly in her mad dash for freedom. But as she turned the corner around the stairs, she tripped over something large and fell to the floor face first. Cursing in pain, she scrambled to her back to see what she tripped over and gasped.

"Teshima?!"

Teshima was Fujimi's physical education teacher; a tall, muscular man who was Kyoko's drinking partner and occasional fuck buddy. He was lying on his back on the floor, possibly unconscious, and looking a bit pale. Logically, Kyoko should've been more cautious when she approached Teshima, but her worry for possibly one of the few people she actually gave a damn about overrode her common sense as she crawled over to him.

"Teshima! Teshima, wake up!" She whispered, so as to not draw attention. She couldn't remain here for long, but she had to get him out of here. "Come on, you idiot, don't let me go out there unprotected!"

After shaking him a few times, Teshima's eyes slowly opened, and Kyoko gave a shaky, relieved sigh. "Oh thank heavens! I thought you were dead or wor-"

Teshima's hand shot up and grabbed the front of her low cut blouse, pulling her close as his head sprang up and his sharp canine teeth bit into her neck. Kyoko had no time to fully register his actions when a terrible pain erupted from where his fangs sank into her throat, followed by an intense heat spreading throughout her body that made her pained scream lessen into a startled gasp. Kyoko felt the monster that was once Teshima start sucking her neck, drinking her blood down in huge gulps that were audible in her ears. She shivered and moaned a bit before she regained her senses and pushed him away.

"No!" She cried out, falling back onto her haunches and scrambling back until she was pressed up against the wall. Blood poured from the wound in her neck, trailing down into her cleavage as she panted from the pheromones in her blood taking effect.

Teshima's skin was now a deathly pale grey, like a corpse. His eyes were blank and blood red, staring at her in hunger. His teeth were normal save for the bloodstained canines that were now fangs. His body convulsed before his back tore open in a shower of gore and four fleshy tentacles emerged from his spine. The former teacher turned zombie growled and lashed out with his tentacles, wrapping them around Kyoko's hands and legs and pinning her against the wall.

"Let go of me!" Kyoko struggled, but the tentacles were like huge bands of muscle that couldn't be overtaken through brute force. "Stay away from me!"

Teshima walked over to her and bent down, grabbing her hair and pulling her head to the side to revealing the bleeding holes in her neck and bit down into her flesh again. Kyoko whined as that intense heat returned again as he began drinking her blood. Her struggles decreased the more he drank and she just sat there as she was fed upon, giving up on freedom and letting this monster have its way with her.

After drinking a few more gulps of her blood, the zombie stopped sucking and pulled his mouth away from her neck, growling and sniffing at her body. With its clawed hands, it tore apart her blouse and bra to expose her large breasts, which were roughly grabbed by more tentacles and violently kneaded and groped. Kyoko whined as her nipples were pinched and bitten by small teeth at the end of each tentacle, and its rough handling of her body only made her growing arousal worse.

A quick but sharp bite to her nipples made Kyoko scream, which gave a third tentacle clearance to force itself into her mouth. Her eyes shot wide open as the tentacle wormed into her mouth, its slimy mucous like membrane spreading over her full lips and painting her tongue with thick, viscous slime that slid down her throat. Delirious from blood loss and the arousal she was feeling, Kyoko gave no resistance as she was dragged down to lay on the floor, with the tentacles that were nibbling at her breasts shooting up to pin her arms to the floor.

The tentacle in her mouth rocked back, allowing her to take in a much needed breathe before it thrust forward once again, bottoming out and sheathing itself into her throat, nearly suffocating her with the stench of decay. The zombie that used to be her fellow colleague worked out a rhythm and started to saw into the woman's warm and inviting mouth, dragging the thick appendage over her tongue with each thrust.

Occupied with the zombie ploughing into her mouth and throat, Kyoko had completely forgotten about the main body of the zombie. That is until she felt it rip her skirt open and tear off her panties. Realizing what was about to happen, she began to struggle anew, but it proved fruitless as the zombie thrust forward and buried itself to the hilt inside of her with a guttural groan of its own, while all Kyoko could must was a scream muffled by the tentacle still rapidly pistoning in and out of her throat. Before she could even take a breath, the zombie had already begun to thrust quickly in and out of her, her walls tightening and gripping the rigid cock inside her while the snake-like cock in her mouth rubbed over her tongue and muffled her squeals and moans.

Breasts bouncing and ass rippling with each smack of the zombie's hips against her own, Kyoko began to whimper as her body began to betray her, the tingly from before returning and turning her body to liquid fire as a strong heat began to fill her belly, her inner walls tightening and grasping at the cock dragging against them and slamming deep inside her, attempting to milk it for the seed her traitorous body was starting to crave.

Suddenly the zombie began to redouble its efforts, slamming faster and faster into the teacher, saliva dripping from her stuffed mouth while juices leaked from her pussy as her canal clamped down on the cock inside her, now overflowing with her arousal and thoroughly coating the zombie's dick. As the two cocks pounding into her began to twitch, she instinctively knew what was going to happen and tried to struggle against it, but all too soon the zombie hilted both its shafts inside both sets of her lips, and with a moan of its own it sprayed its cum deep into her throat and unprotected womb. As she was filled with its strangely intensely warm seed, her own climax struck her, drawing a long moan of ecstasy from around the tentacle buried in her mouth, her eyes closed tightly as tears began to leak from them.

It seemed like hours even if it was only probably seconds as the zombie held itself sheathed inside her, continuing to cum far more than any living man could. With a cough she sputtered around the cock in her mouth, cum forcing its way past her lips and out her nose while more began to drip out of her tightly packed nether lips around the cock still twitching inside her there, her inner walls twitching and convulsing, as though trying to milk more from the dick stuffed inside her.

Suddenly the undead monstrosity pulled out of her, leaving Kyoko exhausted from her ordeal, gasping for air, eyes tightly closed as she tried to imagine she was anywhere but where she was.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kyoko opened her eyes and was instantly filled with dread as more zombies, the poor souls who were once teachers and students, lumbered towards where with their own set of tentacles and hard cocks exposed to the air, guided by the parasites inside them to head towards the nearest fertile female. At that point, Kyoko's mind went blank as she truly gave into despair.

Not even Kyoko's screams could be heard over the cries of female students being raped by the undead.

XXXXXX

Rei Miyamoto tried valiantly to block out the screams of the students around her as she ran through the halls, clutching a broomstick to her chest as she avoided the undead students and teachers that roamed the school. It was her only means of self-defense, with the tip broken off into a sharp point to emulate a spear, which she used to stab into the walking corpses so they didn't touch her.

'This can't be real. This can't be real.' Rei thought repeatedly, hoping this was just a really bad nightmare that she was going to wake up from. But it was no nightmare. This was real.

It all happened so fast. First the principal's panicked announcement for the students to escape the school before he was eaten alive by the zombies for everyone to hear. Then came the panic, the flood of students trampling over each other to run for their lives, only to run headfirst into the horde of zombies that had broken into the school. It was a massacre.

The boys that weren't devoured were turned into zombies themselves, or something similar, their bodies turned into shambling corpses with waving tentacles used to ensnare their prey. The female students were left unchanged, but any girls that were caught by the zombies were raped on the spot, turned into moaning, screaming wrecks without any hope of escape. Rei had tried to save some of them, but the zombies proved to be too numerous to hang around one place for too long and she was forced to abandon them.

'I can use the stairs with so many of them crowding the staircase.' Rei thought, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 'Maybe I can reach teacher's lounge. I can hide out there.'

Rei ran down the hall of the second floor and headed onto the walkway that bridged the two school buildings together. Thankfully, it was mostly devoid of zombies, with only one large, muscular zombie that used to be her gym teacher stumbled along in her path. It didn't have any tentacles sprouting from its back, so it probably hadn't evolved to that point yet. Not stopping her charge, Rei gripped her makeshift spear and ran at the zombie with the intent to run it through.

"Get out of my way!"

Rei stabbed the point into the zombie's chest and felt satisfaction as her weapon sank into its flesh…only to feel horror as her spear only stabbed partially into its chest. Her attack only made it stumble back before it regained its balls and reached up to grab the broomstick. Rei felt herself actually get lifted off her feet and was thrown into the window of the bridge, knocking her head hard against the glass and dazing her. The zombie pulled the broomstick out of its chest and threw it aside, far from Rei's reach and stalked towards her, pointed teeth and fangs bared.

Rei had barely recovered from the bump to her head when she noticed the zombie's large form looming over her and screamed. Without a weapon, she was defenseless and she didn't want to end up another victim in this school. She stood up and tried to run, but the zombie grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back toward it, slamming her against the window. She shivered in disgust as she felt something warm and wet on her throat. Its tongue, she realized. It licked her from shoulder to jaw with a hungry growl, and she struggled against its hold, but she couldn't get away.

She felt something sharp on her neck, two things. The zombie's fangs stabbed into her throat and she screamed as it bit into her flesh. The pain didn't last very long, surprisingly, as it quickly dulled into a semi-painful throbbing in her flesh.

The zombie drank hungrily from her, loudly swallowing her blood as she was restrained in its tight hold. She felt its blood stained lips suckling on her throat and shivered again, not in disgust, but in arousal. A throbbing heat emanated from where its teeth were embedded in her flesh and it quickly spread from her neck to her head, and then to the rest of her body. Rei whimpered as her resistance slowly ebbed, and her body went limp from both the heat and blood loss.

Eventually the zombie stopped drinking from her and it released her briefly to tear apart its pants to reveal the thick, 7 inch cock that stood erect and firm, pulsating even though the rest of the body was biologically dead. Rendered immobile from the strong heat that engulfed her body, Rei allowed the zombie to reach down between her legs and rip her panties off before pressing its body up against her. She grunted as she was pushed against the window, but that soon changed into a surprised squeal as she felt the zombie's member force its way into her sex.

The zombie clutched her waist and stomach as it began to roll its hips against her, driving its cock deep into her moist cunt. Rei winced as the zombie paid no mind to her once virgin tightness, as it didn't stop pushing into her until her lower lips met the base of its cock. She gritted her teeth at the sensation of being so thoroughly stuffed, and guilt and shame ran through her as she felt pleasure run through her body. The venom injected into her body made her react pleasantly to the zombie fucking her, despite her mind telling her to resist, to try to run.

The monster reached under her leg and lifted it to better spread her sex as it pulled her toward it. Rei's body rocked with every thrust, her foot limply flopping as the zombie exerted itself into her. Her hands clenched against the bloody shirt of the former human, gasping as she felt it bite into her neck again to drink more of her blood.

Her body rocked and swayed with each hungry thrust. She was like a doll, weak and completely at the monster's mercy. Its cock appeared and disappeared in her as it ceaselessly pumped back and forth. Rei's face was flushed and sweaty as the zombie stopped drinking from her and she just hung there allowing it to rape her. She felt the thick member filling her womanhood and she trembled from the constant friction. Rei instinctively began to bounce her hips back against it as best as she could, driving her sex down on its throbbing cock, now slick with the girl's juices.

As deep moan lazily fell out from the monster's lips as it finally reached its peak. Its cock twitched and convulsed in her sex, pulsing more powerfully than any normal man's might. The parasite inside its flesh puppet knew what was coming and forced its undead host to seed this female.

Rei closed her eyes as she felt the first hot spurts of semen fill up her womb. Almost instantaneously her body was seized with an orgasm of its own. It struck her so suddenly that she was taken aback, screaming and clenching her fingers against the zombie's tattered shirt, her toes curling in her shoes. Over the next few minutes, her cunt began leaking a stream of jizz and juices as the zombie emptied its vast amounts of cum into her, pushing its cock as deep as it could so that her womb took all of it.

When it stopped and pulled its cock out from her, a huge gush of cum spilled from her pussy as she slid down the window and fell to the floor, exhausted and weak. Having done its job, the zombie walked away, leaving Rei open and defenseless to the other zombies that would no doubt come sniffing for her as soon as her scent reached them.

This was a normal sight to see in Fujimi, as well as the rest of the city, as humanity was slowly being done in by an enemy they could neither see nor fight. There was no escape from the school, and Rei Miyamoto was the first to suffer the fate that all the female students at Fujimi would soon suffer from.

* * *

**Yeah, by rights I shouldn't even be working on this story yet, but consider this a sneak peak for future chapters to come. There's not a lot to say about this ****anime considering the amount of fanservice it has. It's hot, it's bloody, it's insane, and I loved it. God bless the author, may he rest in peace. This entire ****story is just the main girls getting fucked by zombies being controlled by parasites that infect men and breed women. This entire thing is a first for me so ****don't expect the usual top quality lemons here. Anyways, be sure to visit the Hentai World website on wordpress, directions to the link in my profile. Thanks ****for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. **


	2. Saya

Chapter 2-Saya

Saya Takagi knew she was fucked.

There was no way around it. She was trapped in a school full of zombies, and the only other humans she encountered so far were the other girls who were captured and being raped by those very same zombies. The pink-haired girl knew that it was only a matter of time before she was cornered and caught, and so her brilliant mind worked hard to figure out a proper method of escape.

'Trying to escape the building is damn near impossible at this point. The entire first floor is full of those things.' Saya thought. 'Maybe I can find a place to hide. The teacher's lounge, maybe?'

Saya briefly thought about her friends, Rei, Saeko, even that fatass Kohta. She had no idea where they were or if they even safe from the zombies, but she didn't have time to look for them now. What mattered was that she find a safe place to hide until help arrived.

Taking a peek around the corner from her hiding place in the broom closet, Saya slowly opened the door and ran down the hall as quickly and quietly as she could, trying not to attract the attention of the zombies that still littered the hall. As numerous as they are, Saya learned that these creatures had poor senses of sight. She had been able to navigate her way through a couple of them by not making a sound. It helped that she wasn't screaming in terror from them and attracting their attention.

But that tactic only worked so well. The zombies, though merely walking flesh puppets for the parasites that possessed them, still had other senses to rely on. They did not need sight, and though their hearing was good, they mostly relied on smell to detect untouched females. Saya was only halfway down the hall when the zombies suddenly stared stumbling in her direction, making her curse.

"No, no…" She muttered, looking back and seeing four more zombies coming towards her made her almost yell out another curse. "Damn it!"

With no room to avoid the zombies reaching for her, Saya thought fast and ducked into a classroom, locking the door behind her. She heard the zombies bumping and scratching at the door, but they couldn't get inside. Saya held her breath for a moment until she was sure they were gone before letting out a shaky breath and sagging against the door.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" Saya whined, scowling in frustration.

Kicking the door in agitation, she turned around, only to jump in shock at the person standing near the teacher's desk. Saya almost ran back out into the hall, when she recognized the short, chubby figure of her classmate, Kohta. Her fear turned to defensive indignation as she marched up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"So this is where you've been, fatty! Why didn't you try to escape when the zombies came-"

As soon as she touched Kohta's shoulder, he spun around and gave a horrifying, guttural roar at Saya's face. It was Kohta, but he was missing a chunk of his right shoulder, and his skin was pale and clammy, eyes blank and white as he zeroed in on Saya's feminine musk. The girl screamed and stumbled back, almost tripping over herself as she tried to get away. The zombie that used to be Kohta charged at her, grabbing her flailing arms as she tried to keep him away, slamming her into the door.

"No! Get away!" Saya screamed, pushing at its shoulders to avoid its sharp teeth, but was losing the battle against its greater strength.

Zombie Kohta pushed its body forward, shoving Saya hard against the door, bumping her head hard enough to daze her for just a few seconds. Saya stumbled a bit, which allowed the zombie to lunge forward and bury its fangs into her neck, clamping down and suckling, nuzzling like an infant at the teat.

Saya tried to scream, but all that emerged was a soft, soundless gasp as it fed from her. The pain lasted only a second, before the heat flared up in her neck. It began where the zombie's fangs were embedded in her flesh and within seconds the heat spread to the rest of her body, reaching her head first. Zombie Kohta's arms were wrapped tightly around her, trapping her against its body as it drank her blood noisily, and all she could do was weakly whimper.

After a few long minutes that felt like an eternity to Saya, the zombie let her go and spun her body around, pushing her face hard against the wall. Two tentacles burst from Zombie Kohta's back and pinned her wrists to the wall as it used its hands to rip away her striped panties. Saya finally regained her senses when she felt Kohta's fat, veiny cock (which was definitely larger than when he was human) slap against the bare skin of her ass. Still in the throes of pleasure from the venom coursing through her system, Saya could only moan as the zombie rubbed its fat cock between her ass cheeks.

'It's…it's going to fuck me.' Saya thought weakly, unable to feel anything but pleasure at the thought of such a thick shaft opening her up. 'I'm about to be raped by a zombie…and by the fatass at that.'

She supposed it was poetic justice that she loses everything to a boy she constantly berated, yet secretly lusted after her. Not like she was in any position to resist now, as the zombie that used to be the school's gun nerd rubbed its leaking cockhead against her exposed, plump pussy while growling mindlessly. There was little to no foreplay, as the zombie pushed its rock hard cock into her and Saya's mouth dropped open as she felt herself being split open by the incredible shaft. Both of Zombie Kohta's bloodied hands gripped onto Saya's plump ass under her skirt and began pumping its hips in and out like a rutting stallion.

The meaty sounds of flesh slapping against flesh sounded throughout the empty classroom, accompanied by the grunting noises of the zombie and the moaning, gasping noises of Saya. The haughty, holier-than-thou attitude that Saya always exuded had all but vanished as she was used as a cocksleeve by her former whipping boy. She was being defiled by a walking corpse and the powerlessness of her situation only heightened how incredible it felt to be used this way. Her mind couldn't formulate anything more than mindless moans and gasps for more, which the zombie obliged as it raped her without a care in the world.

Saya cried out in shock as the zombie grabbed her left pigtail and yanked her head to the side, revealing the soft skin on the other side of her neck. As it bit into her throat again to drink more of her blood, it pushed her harder into the wall, its thick meat shoving into her from below and nearly piercing her womb. At this point, Saya had completely given in to the sinful feelings rippling throughout her body, and just accepted that she was to be this monster's personal cocksleeve.

She was so entranced by the loud sound of Zombie Kohta's swallowing of her blood that she wasn't even expecting the zombie's orgasm until that first monstrous shot of jizz. The monster grunted and bit into her neck harder as it let out its load into her Saya's cunt. The pink-haired girl shivered as her womb was battered from the countless shots of cum pouring into her, arching her back as her eyes bulged and rolled back into her head. The zombie buried its face deeper into her neck and drank deeply, suckling on her throat in time with each pulsation of its cock.

When it was done, the zombie's cock fell out of Saya with a wet slap, a flood of cum slopping out of the disheveled pinkette and onto the floor. It finally released her and Saya stumbled back until she fell on her ass, blood leaking from her throat and cum spilling from her cunt. She was sweaty and her face was flushed, but she was in pure bliss. Her dazed eyes looked up at the chubby form of Zombie Kohta as it looked down at her with those emotionless, dead eyes, somehow looking proud of its conquest.

"Is that…the best you can do…fatty?" Saya panted, her pussy twitching from the lingering feeling of its stuffing. Even under the throes of the zombie venom she couldn't waste a moment to berate the dead boy.

In response to this challenge, Zombie Kohta knelt down in front of her and pushed her onto her back. With both hands, it grabbed her school shirt and pulled upon the small material in opposite directions, causing the shirt to rip open, exposing Saya's large, soft breasts encased in a bright pink bra. It made short work of her bra, revealing her perky tits and diamond hard nipples. The zombie wasted no time in bringing its mouth down upon her right breast, taking the long, erect nipple and the surrounding flesh deeply into its mouth.

Taking a depraved sort of pleasure from having blood being sucked from her tit, Saya relaxed on the floor, weakly wrapping her arms around Zombie Kohta's shoulders even as the two tentacles waving around slithered towards her mouth and leaking pussy. There was no escape for her now, and somehow that thought no longer seemed so bad to Saya.

* * *

**I'm satisifed with how this chapter went, but not its length. It's made me realize that some chapters will be short or long depending on how many people ****i'm showing in it. Anyways, we've got Saeko next, which i am excited for, thuough I am stll new to the writing tentacle sex, and then Shizuka before we head onto the lesser known girls like Yuuki, Niki and Mizuzu. Be sure to check ****out the official Hentai World website on wordpress. Thanks for reading, please leave a review, and remember...I'm watching you fap. (0_0) **


End file.
